The Dragon Riders' Prophecy
by I am the forgotten one
Summary: Percy Jackson is forced into immortality by Zeus after watching Annabeth get thrown off of Olympus and in his despair he wanders the country and stumbles onto four eggs one silver one yellow one black and the last a dark blue Perzoe Thalico
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a rewritten version of Shardas1000's story she told me that she thought I should use it as a base and write again as a perzoe as I'm not a big fan of Percabeth**

**Disclaimer **

**Me: haha I own pjo haha I can finally get rid of Percabeth**

***knocked out with broken spear**

**Clarisse: no you don't idiot uncle Rick does**

**Percy: The Forgotten one doesn't own Pjo **

**Chapter 1: I get a dragon**

**Percy p.o.v**

As I was walking to the throne room of the gods after the 2nd giant war I was lost in my thoughts** Flashback**

We were fighting our way to the Doors Of Death in Tartarus I had Bob in front of me small Bob to my side and my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. But the strangest was the person that I was helping out with riptide in one hand the other helping along the newly found former hunter of Artemis and Hesperide, Zoe Nightshade we had found her in the hut of Melinoe goddess of ghosts she had been thrown into Tartarus after siding with Kronos in the 2nd Titan war. She was torturing Zoe in her hut by making her see all the ghosts of the men she had helped Artemis kill over 2000 years of service she had also been forced to watch the deaths of all of the huntresses that had fallen in battle she had nearly been driven mad and had yet to say anyth..

**Flashback End**

I was ripped out of my flashback by a gut-wrenching scream as I watched Annabeth get thrown off Olympus by a earthborn but it had snuck up on her and knocked her out. Well your probably wondering why I wasn't walking with her and the answer is that she was mad that I had charged right into battle with Gaea because she had cut a large gash in Annabeth's side along with Jason's so I watched hopelessly as my girlfriend of nearly a full year was killed I quickly killed the Earthborn and threw myself off Olympus but I was stopped in midair by a bright flash of light and was Faced with an angry goddess of Wisdom she glared at me and screamed "why are you killing yourself you bastard you are leaving my daughter alone to deal with the loss of so many of her friends in this war." I cut her off there and screamed " I wasn't killing myself I was saving her and now she's dead she got knocked out and thrown off Olympus by an Earthborn you dumb bitch maybe you should be the goddess of stupidity not wisdom." she flinched at my harsh words then Percy realized that Annabeth hadn't been saved and he collapsed into heartbroken sobs and debated on throwing himself off of Olympus to join her in Elysium. Athena was mortified that she had stopped the young hero from saving her favorite daughter. So the goddess flashed the Hero of Olympus into the throne room for the ceremony and ran to her palace sobbing and mourning the loss of the daughter she had disowned in her state of confusion during the conflict between the Romans and Greeks where the augur had been mysteriously stabbed from behind cough*Reyna*cough but she planned to reclaim her and apologize at the council meeting but now she will never be able to.

**Time Skip**

**Percy p.o.v**

I was talking to Thalia trying to think of a way to explain to her that her best friend had just been killed and I wasn't having any success at all and then there were eleven flashes of light and a whole bunch of demigods dropped into the room and I was relieved that I had been saved by the Zeus began "where is Athena?" I looked at him tears threatening to spill down my cheeks once again and spoke in a dry raspy voice "she won't be joining us today." "why ?" the king of the gods asked and I simply replied one of the seven was killed and that member was Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. What how Thalia screamed in my ear I told her that the earthborn had come and knocked her out saying that Gaea's last wish was to see me killed and he knew I was on alert so he did the next best thing to do to me he killed her he knocked her out and threw her off of Olympus and she screamed at me why didn't you save her and I realized it was all my fault that my Wise Girl had died and I ran out of the throne room sobbing I just kept running and I heard Thalia calling for me too come back in the distance but I never stopped running until my legs gave out and I fell on dirt? I opened my eyes and saw flowers and felt comforting hands wrap me up in a big hug and I looked up to see Hestia in her 30 year old form holding me as I sobbed thinking of all the good times Annabeth and I had shared over the years I thought about the zoo truck to vegas the life boat in the sea of monsters saving her from Atlas and finding our way through the labyrinth and lastly trying to convince her to stay and rest in the battle for manhattan. When I finally quit crying I looked up at Hestia and asked her to take me to the throne room and we vanished into a swirl of flames when we reappeared Hestia let go of me and went over to her Hearth while I looked at the throne room and they had waited for me and now Zeus sighed and began the meeting with a big long speech and the only part I remember is Hades correcting Zeus when he said it would have been difficult to defeat Gaea and Hades corrected him by saying it would've been impossible without the demigods so when it was time for the wishes I the remaining seven plus Reyna, Nico and Thalia were being granted wishes Leo got an all new forge and permission to go rescue Calypso, Frank and Hazel got their curses removed, Jason and Piper Were granted immortality Jason the minor god of air and air travel and having his powers over lightning improved, Piper became the goddess of natural beauty and strong relationships. Reyna became the eternal praetor of Rome and the twelfth legion. Nico had his father grant him immortality and improve his powers over the earth. Thalia wished for her fear of heights to be removed and for her powers over the air to be improved to nearly his level and then it was my turn my father called out Percy Jackson and they stopped for a minute and seemed to be having a mental conversation and then zeus stated we offer you godhood and not only minor godhood but the chance to be an Olympian I stated lord zeus I cannot accept your offer but I wish for Hades and Hestia to be on the council and zeus looked at me outraged and stated fine but you will have immortality so I looked at him and spoke in a cracked voice only if Zoe receives it as well and I looked at Artemis and she was beaming with happiness then the king of the gods stated so it shall be and then he zapped me with the master bolt that I had retrieved all those years ago with Annabeth

then I felt an incredible pain as if my blood were boiling then I blacked out

**Well all of you thats the end of the first chapter of my first fanfiction R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Immortality**

**Hi guys its the forgotten one again and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Riders' prophecy and I ask that if you view and favorite or follow my story please review and im also looking for a Beta Reader so ask if you want too :) one other thing all the seven and nico got immortality **

Zoe P.O.V

when I saw Perseus ask for me to get immortality as well I was mad at him at first but then I realized that I would be able to visit my sisters in the hunt and then they took my immortal power that was hidden inside Anaklusmos and I felt my connection to the sea and to the garden of the Hesperides and then I realised that they were putting some of young Perseus' immortality into his trusty celestial bronze weapon so now I was stronger and faster and I was immortal.

Percy P.O.V

As I blacked out I heard my father say his blood is now turned to ichor

Time Skip

(still Percy P.O.V)

as I woke up I realized that I was in my cabin at camp half-blood and I took out a dagger and put a small thin slit on my thumb and sure enough my blood (or should I say ichor) and it was golden and then I remembered the dagger I looked at it and thought no way this should be with her and then lady Athena then flashed into my cabin I quickly bowed to the goddess of wisdom especially after the death of her daughter. Then she told me that she heard from her daughter that Annabeth wanted me to have it to remember her so after she flashed out I decided that I would name it something (A.N I had no idea so put some ideas in the reviews)

Nico P.O.V.

As I woke up after my transformation to immortality I realized that I hadn't seen Percy in a while so after I made sure that I was immortal I put my small dagger away then I put my sword on my hip and then I realized that I was able to go the river styx so I really thought that I should get my father to bless Percy. Then I could get him a well a welcome to immortality present and mine to him would be a sword made of ice from the river styx purified by the nymph who is in charge of the river so my father would be blessing Percy and I would be giving him the sword.

**A.N sorry this is a filler chapter and please put names for the dagger and Percy's new sword in the reviews and thanks to Alesia for the only review so R&R**


End file.
